megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Sumaru City (Eternal Punishment)
Sumaru City is the main setting for Persona 2: Innocent Sin and Eternal Punishment. It's a fictional Japanese city composed of 6 wards. The name was taken from an in-game cultural figure known as Kiyotada Sumaru, a warlord who once ruled the city during the Period Of the Warring States. Rengedai Rengedai ward is in the central area of Sumaru. Notable locations are as follows: *Seventh High School: Formally known as Seven Sisters High School, it is where Tatsuya Suou and Lisa Silverman attend school. It serves as a starting dungeon for both games, and will be inaccessible after completion. *Silverman Residence: A traditional Japanese house owned by Lisa's father Steven Silverman, who works at the Foreign Currency Exchange. Unspecified and inaccessible in Eternal Punishment. *Honmaru Park: Formerly the site of Kiyotada Sumaru's castle, Honmaru Park was built in memory of the feudal leader, with much of the facilities retaining traditional elements. Can be entered in Innocent Sin to hear rumors from the homeless man known as Rumormonger Toku, but is closed for reconstruction in Eternal Punishment until Sumaru Castle appears. *Mount Iwato: A mysterious mountain behind the Araya Shrine. Is said to reveal a person's memory through the many fabled "Spring Of Mirrors" scattered deep inside the mountain's caverns. It serves as the next dungeon after the Undersea Ruins in Eternal Punishment, where Tatsuya takes the party to reveal the memories of the "Other Side" and hopefully dissuade their further involvement in a sin that he must atone for himself. *Araya Shrine: The place where Maya Amano first met Tatsuya, Lisa, Jun and Eikichi as children, back when they were playing the game "Masquerade". The shrine was later burned down by Tatsuya Sudou with Maya and Tatsuya still inside. They both survive, but Maya has since developed a fear of fire because of the burn sustained in her chest. It has remained intact in Eternal Punishment, and serves as a portal to enter and exit the Monado Mandala dungeon. *Lotus Plaza: The Mall of Rengedai Ward. Establishments and services include: **Kaori: Was once a simple perfume shop, the owner's in-house scents were given curative properties because of the power of rumors. Later on, an aromatherapy treatment can also be offered to increase or decrease encounter rates for demons of a certain Arcana. **Time Castle: A clock shop in Innocent Sin, it will later sell Weapons and Spell Cards when the appropriate rumors are spread. In Eternal Punishment, there is also a registry service where rare cards can be copied and resold. **Gatten Sushi: A sushi shop owned by Eikichi's father Kankichi. Status-enhancing food is offered, and this is also the favorite hangout of Kenta "Toro" Yokouchi, also known as Rumormonger Chunky. Was located in Hirasaka back in Innocent Sin. **Satomi Tadashi: The drugstore chain owned by the Tadashi Family. It is run by one of the Satomi Sisters, and plays the classic version of the Satomi Tadashi Drugstore Song. Sells medicines and magazines used for raffles. **Velvet Room: Offers summoning, stocking, and ability modifying services for Persona-users. Hirasaka Hirasaka ward is in the western area of Sumaru. Notable locations are as follows: *Kasugayama High School: The place where Eikichi Mishina and Jun Kurosu attend school. Kasu High is mainly a reform institution for wayward boys. Apart from the student council, the strongest among the students is named the leader, and is obligated to maintain order. Eikichi currently holds the position under the moniker "Captain Death". Many ghost stories are often connected to Kasu High since it was built over a bomb shelter presumably used during WWII. *Smile Mall: A shopping mall which was taken over by King Leo's minion Ixquic in Innocent Sin, and was later used as a venue for a cult organized by the New World Order to gather Kegare from all of Sumaru's citizens in Eternal Punishment. *Sumaru Prison: The live house where Eikichi's band "Gas Chamber" usually practices. *Kameya Alley: The shopping district of Rengedai Ward. Establishments and services include: **Tominaga Chiropractic: Dr. Tominaga's golden healing fingers are rumored not only to cure dislocated bones and joints, but also heal superficial wounds and other injuries. **Red Lantern Shiraishi: A ramen shop (Innocent Sin)/Izakaya pub (Eternal Punishment). Aside from status-enhancing food, weapons can also be bought here. In Eternal Punishment, weapons are no longer sold, this establishment becomes Rumormonger Toku's new hangout, and the party can help assist the owner's man-searcher service if the right rumors are spread. **Kuzunoha Detective Agency: Run by Daisuke Todoroki, a former gumshoe and part-time Devil Summoner, this is the place where rumors given to the party are spread around the city for a fee. The agency was moved to Aoba in Eternal Punishment. **Gatten Sushi: A sushi shop owned by Eikichi's father Kankichi. Status-enhancing food is offered, and this is also the favorite hangout of Kenta "Toro" Yokouchi, also known as Rumormonger Chunky. The shop was moved to Rengedai in Eternal Punishment. **East Asian Defense/Toa Armory: Will become a dedicated weapons or armor store if the right rumors are spread. **Satomi Tadashi: The drugstore chain owned by the Tadashi Family. It is run by one of the Satomi Sisters, and plays the enka version of the Satomi Tadashi Drugstore Song. Sells medicines and magazines used for raffles. **Velvet Room: Offers summoning, stocking, and ability modifying services for Persona-users. Yumezaki Yumezaki ward is in the northern area of Sumaru. Notable locations are as follows: *GOLD: The fitness club where Ulala often trains. *Mu Continent: *Club Zodiac: A popular night spot for Sumaru's youth, it is rumored to have maze-like corridors at the back with valuable items hidden within. The Tien Tao Len use the club as a cover for their illegal operations. *The Seedy CD/Giga Macho: A large CD shop with it's own radio station and a perpetually spaced-out cashier that often hoards rare CDs. The basement and upper levels of the shop are poorly maintained and have become a haven for demons. Ixquic frequents this place not to buy CDs, but to catch the two speed demons known to reside here. *Central Avenue: The shopping district of Yumezaki Ward. Establishments and services include: **Bikini Line: A tanning salon rumored not only to give ganguro-wannabes that tanned look, but can also cure all ills. **Peace Diner: A famous fastfood chain. The cashier in the Yumezaki branch talks with feudal speech patterns of "de gozaru", which is interpreted as ninja talk in the NA version. Aside from status enhancing food, this is where the party will usually find Chika Ueda, a rumormonger and journalist for the Seventh High School paper who goes by the moniker "Chikalin". **Anima Mundi: A clothing store that also sells armor like Rosa Candida. Does not exist in Eternal Punishment. **Tony's Shop: A sidewalk stall owned by a foreign exchange student who speaks broken Japanese and sells trinkets to get by. Rumors abound that he's connected with the Sicilian Mafia and that his items are sourced from smuggling. The items can range from weapons and accessories to beads with attack and support properties. Only the latter is sold in Eternal Punishment. **Satomi Tadashi: The drugstore chain owned by the Tadashi Family. It is run by one of the Satomi Sisters, and plays the Rap''(Innocent Sin)/Techno(Eternal Punishment)'' version of the Satomi Tadashi Drugstore Song. Sells medicines and magazines used for raffles. **Velvet Room: Offers summoning, stocking, and ability modifying services for Persona-users. Aoba Aoba ward is in the eastern area of Sumaru. Notable locations are as follows: *Kismet Publishing: Maya's workplace, this is mainly where the party can check if they have won in the magazine raffles. *Sumaru TV: The local TV station of Sumaru City. In Eternal Punishment, Chizuru Ishigami will use the power of Kimon Tonkou to trap the party in a reverse dimension of the station, and the only way to escape is to enter the studios with Ba Gua markings in the correct order. *Aoba Park: A park with a more modern atmosphere, divided into three areas and has a large concert hall. A well-known rumor is going around that the flowers here actually talk. *Aoba Drive: The shopping district of Aoba Ward. Establishments and services include: **Etheria: A spa that offers a mix of Ether and Materia treatments that not only sooth the soul, but will also heal the body. Later on, a pheromone service will be offered that will help charm a demon of a certain demeanor, making negotiations easier. **W-Slash/2X Slash: An internet cafe that offers status-enhancing snacks, as well as access to an online rumor message board. There is also a girl hanging out here who offers to tell Wang Long fortunes for free. **Parabellum: A bar that offers status-enhancing spirits to it's older patrons. After Baofu spreads the rumor that the establishment also sells weapons, the service has since been extended. **Rosa-Candida: A boutique that offers what is considered "fashionable" pieces of armor. The Aoba branch is run by the older sister mannequin, but if the "swept by a wave" rumor incurs a negative account, she will be incapacitated by a coastal wave and replaced by her younger sister. Otherwise, the rumor will imply her merely being swept by a wave of fashion inspiration and will result in the addition of the "Best Dresser" armor in the shop's inventory. **Kuzunoha Detective Agency: Run by Daisuke Todoroki, a former gumshoe and part-time Devil Summoner, this is the place where rumors given to the party are spread around the city for a fee. The agency was originally located in Hirasaka back in Innocent Sin. **Clair De Lune: A French restaurant that also rumored to be selling weapons/armor. Will only appear here later in the game from it's original spot in Narumi if the rumor is spread about it's relocation. **Satomi Tadashi: The drugstore chain owned by the Tadashi Family. It is run by one of the Satomi Sisters, and plays the easy listening version of the Satomi Tadashi Drugstore Song. Sells medicines and magazines used for raffles. **Velvet Room: Offers summoning, stocking, and ability modifying services for Persona-users. Konan Konan ward is in the southern coastal area of Sumaru. Notable locations are as follows: *Konan P.D.: Katsuya Suou's workplace. Has a talking dog donation box and a curtain where a couple of policewomen hide and gossip about their number one crush in the force. *Lunar Palace: An apartment complex where Maya and Ulala share a room. Has a stereo where the party can play CDs purchased from The Seedy CD (Giga Macho in the JP version). *Sky Museum: A museum that retells the long history of aeronautics, often a popular school trip spot for elementary school students. In both Innocent Sin and Eternal Punishment, the party is forced to rescue kids trapped within the structure when Tatsuya Sudou sets the building ablaze. Rumor has it the the museum's rooftop blimp replica is the real thing. *Abandoned Factory: The optional dungeon in Innocent Sin where the party can fight various rumor demons. In Eternal Punishment, this is the site where Baofu and Yung Pao have their final showdown. *Seaside Mall: The shopping mall of Aoba Ward. Establishments and services include: **Hiiragi Psychotherapy: A counseling service rumored to heal both the body and spirit. Maki Sonomura works part-time here. **LONDON: An armor shop that offers the infamously overpriced "Order Armor". The selection will expand with varying results when certain rumors are spread. This shop does not exist in Eternal Punishment. **Jolly Roger: A former seaman serves as the barkeep of this establishment. Aside from serving status-enhancing food, he is also a rumormonger. Back in Innocent Sin, he also sold weapons. **Rosa-Candida: A boutique that offers what is considered "fashionable" pieces of armor. The Konan branch is run by the younger sister Mannequin. This Rosa-Candida branch does not exist in Eternal Punishment. **Sumaru Genie: A fortune-teller and rumormonger who's losing business because of her inaccurate predictions and the ever-increasing popularity of Wang Long. There is talk about her double roaming the city at night. She will later switch to Wang Long fortune telling (which will have varying effects during dungeon trips) and even offer affinity readings later on when the right rumors are spread. **Padparacha: A classy jewelry store which also takes weapon blacksmith commissions, requiring both raw materials and monetary payment for the project. This shop is originally located in Narumi, and will only move to Konan later in the game when the right rumors are spread. **Satomi Tadashi: The drugstore chain owned by the Tadashi Family. It is run by one of the Satomi Sisters, and plays the Instrumental acoustic guitar version of the Satomi Tadashi Drugstore Song. Sells medicines and magazines used for raffles. **Velvet Room: Offers summoning, stocking, and ability modifying services for Persona-users. Mt. Mifune / Mt. Katatsumuri Only accessible earlier in the game, Mt. Mifune (Mt. Katatsumuri in Innocent Sin) is where the Mayan Temple Caracol was created via rumors in Innocent Sin, and later where the Morimoto Sanitarium will be located in Eternal Punishment. There is a main road that leads directly to either facility, but an out-of-the way mountain path can also be taken. There is a small shrine with an offertory box deep within the forested route, built in honor of the late founder of the Mokujinken martial arts, Master Fuyou. Narumi Narumi ward is the southeastern coastal area of Sumaru, a newly-developed site that only appears in Eternal Punishment. Notable locations are as follows: *Baofu's Hideout: The heart and soul of Baofu's illegal activities, ranging from collecting rumors in his website "The Darkside Of Sumaru City" to wiretapping phones of certain personalities. *Penthouse Suite: The biggest room in Hotel Pleiades being rented out by the Nanjo Group. Serves as Kei Nanjou and Eriko Kirishima's temporary base of operations. *Abandoned Subway: A neglected subway tunnel that leads directly to the control area of the Ameno Torifune. *Hotel Pleiades: A high-class hotel in Narumi. Establishments and services are as follows: **Ebony: A hotel bar with a rumormonger barkeep, who loves to soothe the souls of her adult patrons with small talk and hard drinks. A Middle-Eastern foreigner named Salam Ladeen is one of the regulars of this bar and is rumored to offer rare cards in exchange for completely-mapped dungeons. **Clair De Lune: A French restaurant that also rumored to be selling weapons/armor. Will only appear in Aoba later in the game from it's original spot if the rumor is spread about it's relocation. **Padparacha: A classy jewelry store which also takes weapon blacksmith commissions, requiring both raw materials and monetary payment for the project. This shop will only move to Konan later in the game when the right rumors are spread. **Velvet Room: Offers summoning, stocking, and ability modifying services for Persona-users. Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Locations